


Seesaw

by somethingquick



Category: Silent Hill (Video Game Series), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Silent Hill, Blood and Violence, Horror, M/M, Major Character Injury, Major Illness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 15:12:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17810375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingquick/pseuds/somethingquick
Summary: "He refused to give in to the town that takes all."Yoongi drives to Silent Hill to visit Jungkook but the peaceful holiday resort town is not the same as before. His greatest fears will manipulate him and play with his sanity as he tries to survive this hell made of two different sides.





	Seesaw

**Author's Note:**

> This work was made for Yoonkook Week 2019, I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> [This](https://soundcloud.com/penguinone/bts-seesaw-the-other-world-remix) is the Seesaw cover I made for the fic. It will be updated frequently:

After taking a few sips of his drink, he sat down on the bench. It was his regular thing, being this chill. As he waited, he talked to an old lady about missing people. Some James Sunderland’s body was found under the lake in his car. A family of two, Harry Mason and his daughter, was still missing but known to be alive.

“Then there was this chap named… Townshend, oh, yes. He survived, too. We never knew him, though, he was simply a rumor. He and his beautiful girlfriend moved away. I guess they were luckier than many.”

The last sentence made Yoongi shudder. _How does she know about all these cases,_ he thought.

“We are a family, my beautiful boy. Families know many things. And well, our existence serves a greater end,” she merely stood up, walked away with her dark-brown cane. She seemed so brittle.

Click.

“Whoa, your smile looks amazing in this one!” Jungkook showed the picture to Yoongi. They were equally enthusiastic about their trip to the historical locations in Silent Hill. Yoongi took a look at the picture and smiled back to his boyfriend, then he reached for a peck. Rosewater Park was such a great spot.

Click.

“No… No…” Yoongi was lying on the ground. Groaning, whimpering, reaching for something.

Click.

“If only I could end this, Yoongi... Your job in the army is too much for you and for me to handle,” Jungkook faintly smiled and wrapped his arms around Yoongi lovingly.

Click.

“That was the stupidest thing you said today, and you’ve said plenty of them.” Jungkook pushed Yoongi playfully and made a cute face.

Click.

The monster rolled on the ground and tried to find its balance. Yoongi screamed and stepped on its head with his heavy boots.

“Fucking monster! Why?” he yelled and kicked the humanoid, thin creature on the ground with his remaining strength. The clicks were too often – were they getting stronger or was it Yoongi who was getting weaker? After all, this was just a nightmare and this monster was his creation…

He left the hallway and placed the key he found inside the padlock and turned it. After removing the lock from the door, he opened it with his shoulder and pointed the handgun around the room with his right hand. With his left hand he held a flashlight with which he checked the room, trying to find something meaningful on the shelves around.

He heard a shallow clicking sound. Breathing heavily, he immediately shut the door, looked around and dragged the first heavy object he set his eyes on -it was an old wardrobe- in front of it. Avoiding the cliché, he did not turn his back to the wardrobe. Instead, he aimed to it, in case the thing outside tore the furniture down.

The silence was crippling. His hands got shaky and his footsteps got less stable. It was not the clicking that he was afraid of, it was the silence. He took a step back, and it clicked. His fearful gaze turned to the ground and he realized that what made the sound was just a piece of glass he accidentally stepped on. _But it sounded so mechanic…_ he thought.

He turned his back to the door and the wardrobe, and rushed to the other side of the room. The creature fumbled against the door to open it. Yoongi forced the balcony door and finally kicked it down. It was raining in the heavy fog. His lips started to tremble in fear, the rain was never a good sign.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment, share, and leave a kudos! 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
